Snowdown Showdown
The '''Snowdown Showdown' is a seasonal event to commemorate the Time of Snowdown. Riot Games Inc. introduces a few changes to the game and items that are only available in the world of Valoran. They also introduce a few cosmetic changes to the game such as themed skins and discounted runes. Lore The Time of Snowdown is a Special Celebration of the Valoran people to commemorate the passing of one year to the next. For countless years, the citizens of Valoran have celebrated the end of the calendar year in numerous ways. Even while the Rune Wars raged their fiercest, most people still reserved time to celebrate the passing of one year into the next. Each city-state observes this holiday– known as the Time of Snowdown – in its own unique way. The yordles of Bandle City prioritize merriment and indulgence, throwing week-long banquets and feasting on roasted meats and sweet liquors. Demacia observes the Time of Snowdown with a strong sense of reverence, hosting grand ceremonies which commemorate the past year’s fallen heroes. Even the insidious Noxians honor the Snowdown with surprising gentility by offering clemency to select prisoners of non-violent crimes. The people of Valoran venerate the Time of Snowdown with such devotion for reasons rooted in history of the world. Many parts of Runeterra have always suffered bitter, merciless winters; this is especially true on Valoran after the devastation wrought upon the world by the Rune Wars. Valoran’s inhabitants have historically ceased their political squabbles to band against the greater threat of nature run amok. Countless tales of yore recount instances of sworn enemies easing their hostilities with one another in order to share in lavish feasts or to allow soldiers a chance to return home briefly. In modern times, the League of Legends continues the ancient traditions by adopting the holiday as a time of revelry – both to celebrate the peace that the League brings to Valoran and as a way of giving back to the city-states that granted the League its unique position of power in the world. League embassies in each city-state are made open to the public, and feature three week festivals to which all are welcome. The Institute of War holds an exclusive month-long celebration, and invites distinguished guests from all across the continent. Special runes are forged and awarded to exemplary summoners. Great celebratory scrimmages are held in the Fields of Justice, culminating in an epic battle royale amongst the League's most powerful summoners. The League calls this celebration the Snowdown Showdown. Champion Skins Snowdown champion skins, like Harrowing ones, have been released for a various League favorites since 2009. The first groups of these festive skins began as limited edition only - meaning once they left the store they were not coming back in the future. More recently Snowdown skins have been made Legacy, meaning after they leave the store at the end of the event there is a chance they might come back in the future for a limited time. Limited Skins to Legacy Due to League of Legends's dramatic increase in its community, the Snowdown Showdown skins that were originally released as limited edition were changed to Legacy skins in December 2013, and put back on sale during the year's holiday event. Riot stated that the Veteran Player Compensation As the value of exclusivity will lower in the process of bringing back the limited edition skins, Riot is giving compensation to the veteran players that originally bought the holiday skins in 2009 and 2010. They are gifting RP equal to the cost of the skins they purchased, giving Vintage treatment to the loading screen of those Snowdown skins as well as an giving those players an exclusive summoner icon. For more information please check out Riot's plan for vintage Limited Edition skins post. Snowdown Showdown Skins * 2009 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** ** (only available from December 23 to December 27) ** (only available from December 31 to January 3) * 2010 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * 2011 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** ** * 2012 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** ** * 2013 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2014 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2015 Snowdown Showdown ** (Permanent) ** (Legacy) ** (Legacy) * 2016 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** * 2017 Snowdown Showdown (Legacy) ** ** ** Features s as they appear in the Snowdown Showdown each year]] Snowdown Showdown events in the past have included, but are not limited to: * Limited edition Holiday Runes * Some egg-nog tasty editions of your favorite in-game consumables * Merrily festive costumes for your minions * A cold, snow-covered version of Summoner's Rift (2009-2011) * Some festive summoner icons to show off to your friends and teammates * Cheerful ward skins for additional map vision * A joyful new login screen to get you in the mood * Gifting (Only new purchases. Cannot gift Riot Points, skins, and champions which are already possessed.) Items The health and mana potions in the item store were replaced by the and . The effect of the potions were identical to their counterparts. Map The Snowdown Summoner's Rift was replaced by a 'Winter' seasonal variant that includes many holiday elements. Runes During the 2009 Snowdown Showdown, special holiday runes were released and they were only available from December 16 to January 6. Three of them were Tier 1.5, and three were Tier 2.5. During the 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown, only 4 runes were released. * 2009 Snowdown Showdown ** Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane (Tier 2.5, critical damage) ** Glyph of the Special Stocking (Tier 2.5, cooldown reduction) ** Seal of the Elusive Snowflake (Tier 2.5, dodge chance) ** Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum (Tier 1.5, critical chance) ** Glyph of the Gracious Gift (Tier 1.5, AP per level) ** Seal of the Stout Snowman (Tier 1.5, HP per level) * 2010 and 2011 Snowdown Showdown ** Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude - Health ** Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush - Movement speed ** Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present - Magic penetration ** Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath - Armor penetration Summoner Icons The Snowdown events from 2012 to 2016 introduced new summoner icons that a summoner could earn in celebration of the festive holiday. ProfileIcon0536.png|Doran's Wreath ProfileIcon0539.png|Holiday Nashor ProfileIcon0540.png|Stocking Blades ProfileIcon0537.png|Trimmed Turret ProfileIcon0538.png|Reindeer Urf ProfileIcon0535.png|Holiday Shopkeeper ProfileIcon0588 Giftwrapped Poro.png|Giftwrapped Poro ProfileIcon0589 Bad Gingerbread Veigar.png|Bad Gingerbread Veigar ProfileIcon0590 Slay Belle Surprise.png|Slay Belle Surprise ProfileIcon0591 Snow Teemo.png|Snow Teemo ProfileIcon0592 Santa Gragas Cookie.png|Santa Gragas Cookie ProfileIcon0743 Battlecast Poro.png|Battlecast Poro ProfileIcon0744 Gentleman Poro.png|Gentleman Poro ProfileIcon0745 Shadow Isles Poro.png|Shadow Isles Poro ProfileIcon0746 Astronaut Poro.png|Astronaut Poro ProfileIcon0747 Dragonslayer Poro.png|Dragonslayer Poro ProfileIcon0748 Icon of the Poro King.png|Icon of the Poro King ProfileIcon0749 INCOMING PORO!.png|INCOMING PORO! ProfileIcon0979 Icy Minion.png|Icy Minion ProfileIcon0980 Bundled Minion.png|Bundled Minion ProfileIcon0981.png|Snowball Fight ProfileIcon0982.png|Traveler's Penguin ProfileIcon0983.png|Unleashed Penguin ProfileIcon0984.png|Penguin Toss ProfileIcon0985 PROJECT Poro.png|PROJECT: Poro ProfileIcon1436 Snowblower.png|Snowblower ProfileIcon1437 Red-Nosed Poro.png|Red-Nosed Poro ProfileIcon1438 Snowflake.png|Snowflake ProfileIcon1439 Jolly Penguin.png|Jolly Penguin ProfileIcon1440 Snow Day Scuttler.png|Snow Day Scuttler ProfileIcon1441 Poro King.png|Poro King ProfileIcon1442 Gingerbread Man.png|Gingerbread Man ProfileIcon1443 Re-Gifted Amumu.png|Re-Gifted Amumu ProfileIcon1444 Snowbells.png|Snowbells ProfileIcon1445 Poro Snax Lover.png|Poro Snax Lover ProfileIcon1446 Star Guardian Poro.png|Star Guardian Poro ProfileIcon1447 Dark Star Poro.png|Dark Star Poro Ambitious Elf Jinx profileicon.png|Ambitious Elf Jinx Santa Draven profileicon.png|Santa Draven Snow Fawn Poppy profileicon.png|Snow Fawn Poppy Santa Baron 2017 profileicon.png|Santa Baron 2017 Dearest Deer profileicon.png|Dearest Deer Gemstone Stocking profileicon.png|Gemstone Stocking Gemstone Pengu profileicon.png|Gemstone Pengu Gemstone Poro profileicon.png|Gemstone Poro Baron Poro profileicon.png|Baron Poro Reindeer Poro profileicon.png|Reindeer Poro Ward Skins The Snowdown Showdown of 2012 found a welcome gift in League of Legends of two ward skins to celebrate the festive season. These skins were free throughout the duration of the event. In 2013 the two ward skins returned for free use again for the duration of the event along with the new Candy Cane ward. For a limited time, these three ward skins were also purchasable for 640 to add them permanently to your account. Snowman Ward.png|Snowman Ward Gingerbread Ward.png|Gingerbread Ward Candy Cane Ward.png|Candy Cane Ward Poro Ward.png|Poro Ward Astronaut Poro Ward.png|Astronaut Poro Ward Battlecast Poro Ward.png|Battlecast Poro Ward Gentleman Poro Ward.png|Gentleman Poro Ward Dragonslayer Poro Ward.png|Dragonslayer Poro Ward Underworld Poro Ward.png|Underworld Poro Ward Santa Penguin Ward.png|Santa Penguin Ward Penguin Skier Ward.png|Penguin Skier Ward Emotes Poro Snax Emote.png|Poro Snax Lover Snowbells Emote.png|Snowbells Re-Gifted Amumu Emote.png|Re-Gifted Amumu Adoeable Emote.png|Adoeable Emote Oh Deer Emote.png|Oh Deer Emote Smooooochie Emote.png|Smooooochie Emote My Cocoa Emote.png|My Cocoa Emote From Jinx, With Love Emote.png|From Jinx, With Love Emote Braumbread Emote.png| Dravenbread Emote.png| Game modes Snowdown Showdown= Snowdown Showdown Mode You’ve shot off five Final Sparks and achieved immortality through constant Chrono Shifts, but now it’s time for a Showdown. For the next Featured Gameplay Mode, you’ll be able to duel it out with friends and foes alike on an icy battlefield that promises contests of epic proportions. With three paths to an honorable victory, will you go full ham and draw first blood, wave clear your way to 100 CS or channel your inner Ziggs and demolish the turret before your opponent? If you queue up with a buddy for the beatdowns, you’ll notice that you need two kills to earn the dubya, or the two of you can combine to hit that century CS mark.Sharpen your swords and ready your hextech revolvers. The Showdown approaches this Snowdown. |-|Legend of the Poro King= Legend of the Poro King See also Snowdown Showdown 2014. This year’s Snowdown brings with it our next featured game mode… and a legend. The “Legend of the Poro King”. We’ve dramatically changed what fights on the Howling Abyss will look like, so let’s get straight into the rules: Played on the Howling Abyss, Legend of the Poro King is a 5v5 Blind Draft game mode, where your goal is still to destroy the enemy team’s nexus. However, you’ll have some Poro companions with you (to throw at each other of course), be diving deep to make #bigplays and work together to summon some help from the legendary Poro King himself. ;New summoner spells When playing the Legend of the Poro King, your regular summoner spells are replaced with two new ones, made just for the mode: Throws a a long distance, dealing 20 (10 ''Champion's Level) true damage to the first enemy unit hit. Poro Toss can be recast for the next 3 seconds after it hits an enemy to cast Poro Dash.}} |description2 = Your champion surges into the target struck by Poro Toss. Dashing to the target will reduce Poro Toss' ''cooldown by 5 seconds.}} |description3 = ''"Poros are a model of Runeterran aerodynamics." |leveling = |range = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | does behave like a projectile, they are still innocent animals, not spells; ignoring the likes of , and Spell shields in general due to their uttermost majesty. ** Riot Games does not make responsible for the seemightly reckless use of Poro Toss, if ask, the are fake. |video = }}}} Hitting an enemy champion with a gives your team a Poro Mark. Upon reaching 10 Poro Marks, your team summons the to fight alongside them. While the is active, no Poro Marks can be scored by either team. |description2 = Quickly dash to the 's side. Can only be cast when the is summoned for your team. |description3 = "Poros tug the heartstrings. The rest of you just comes along for the ride." |leveling2 = |range = Global |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = }} | injured in the process by the wretched and soulless teams. }}}} The Poro King The Poro King is benevolent and will aid whichever team has summoned him. He can be dispelled, but only to return again when enough favour has been curried with him. As a tanky siege minion, he brings an impressive power boost to whichever team he’s aiding. His powers include: * Tanky siege minion with a LOT of health. Let him be your front line! * The Poro King absorbs all Poros within his range being thrown by the enemy team, making him a powerful pushing force. * The Poro King will heal nearby allied champions every 5 seconds for health and a smaller amount of mana based on the team’s average level. * Every 5 seconds, the Poro King will lob out Poros in an arc around him, dealing magic damage to enemies where they land. End of a mode Gallery 2009= Nunu WorkshopSkin.jpg|Workshop Nunu Tristana EarnestElfSkin.jpg|Earnest Elf Tristana Teemo HappyElfSkin.jpg|Happy Elf Teemo Nidalee SnowBunnySkin.jpg|Snow Bunny Nidalee Zilean OldSaintSkin.jpg|Old St. Zilean 2009 Snowdown Showdown Banner.png|2009 Snowdown Showdown Banner MarkCripplingCandyCane.png|Mark of the Crippling Candy Cane MarkYuletideTannenbaum.png|Mark of the Yuletide Tannenbaum GlyphSpecialStocking.png|Glyph of the Special Stocking GlyphGraciousGift.png|Glyph of the Gracious Gift SealElusiveSnowflake.png|Seal of the Elusive Snowflake SealStoutSnowman.png|Seal of the Stout Snowman |-|2010= Sona SilentNightSkin.jpg|Silent Night Sona Shaco NutcrackoSkin.jpg|Nutcracko Poppy RagdollSkin.jpg|Ragdoll Poppy Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Kog'Maw ReindeerSkin.jpg|Reindeer Kog'Maw Gragas SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Gragas Amumu Re-GiftedSkin.jpg|Re-Gifted Amumu GreaterQuintessenceofthePiercingPresent.png|Greater Quintessence of the Piercing Present GreaterQuintessenceofSugarRush.png|Greater Quintessence of Sugar Rush GreaterQuintessenceofFrostyFortitude.png|Greater Quintessence of Frosty Fortitude GreaterQuintessenceoftheDeadlyWreath.png|Greater Quintessence of the Deadly Wreath Eggnog Health Potion item.png|Eggnog Health Potion Eggnog Mana Potion item.png|Eggnog Mana Potion |-|2011= Maokai FestiveSkin.jpg|Festive Maokai Heimerdinger SnowmerdingerSkin.jpg|Snowmerdinger LeBlanc MistletoeSkin.jpg|Mistletoe LeBlanc Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg|Toy Soldier Gangplank |-|2012= Katarina SlayBelleSkin.jpg|Slay Belle Katarina Ziggs SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Ziggs Veigar BadSantaSkin.jpg|Bad Santa Veiger Fiddlesticks DarkCandySkin.jpg|Dark Candy Fiddlesticks |-|2013= Lulu WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Lulu Sivir SnowstormSkin.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Singed SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Singed |-|2014= Malzahar SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Orianna WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Orianna Sejuani PoroRiderSkin.jpg|Poro Rider Sejuani |-|2015= Bard SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Bard, Snow Day Gnar, Snow Day Syndra |-|2016= Braum SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Braum Graves SnowDaySkin.jpg|Snow Day Graves Karma WinterWonderSkin.jpg|Winter Wonder Karma |-|2017= Draven SantaSkin.jpg|Santa Draven Jinx AmbitiousElfSkin.jpg|Ambitious Elf Jinx Poppy SnowFawnSkin.jpg|Snow Fawn Poppy Music On top of all the new gleeful features, every year summoners are met with a new animated login screen. They usually showcase one or more of the year's new Snowdown skins and are backed with music fit for the holiday to set up the mood as everyone enters the game. 2010= |-|2011 and 2013= |-|2012= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= Login Screens 2010= |-|2011= |-|2012= |-|2013= |-|2014= |-|2015= |-|2016= |-|2017= de:Winterfreuden es:Snowdown Showdown pl:Snowdown Showdown zh:Snowdown Showdown Category:Snowdown Showdown Category:Featured game modes Category:Events Category:Seasonal events